Description: (from applicant's Abstract) Increasing numbers of elders live their final days in Assisted Living Facilities (ALFs) and Residential Care Facilities (RCFs), the fastest growing segment of the community residential care market in Oregon. Although these facilities admit and retain elders with high levels of personal and health care needs, little is known about the end-of-life care provided to elders in these settings. The purpose of this pilot study is to test a symptom report scale in a sample of family members of elders who died in ALFs and RCFs, to compare this population with previously studied populations, and to describe family reports of satisfaction with end-of-care in these settings. Using a retrospective descriptive design, family members of people aged 65 and older who have died in an ALF or RCF will be contacted 2 to 4 months after the death of a loved one and invited to participate in the study. Respondents who agree to participate will be interviewed in person, at a time and location of their convenience, with a target sample of n = 25. The interview guide is comprised of an 11-item symptom report scale designed to assess family perceptions of symptoms in patients at the end of life, demographic items, and questions regarding satisfaction with care and symptom management. The interview is anticipated to take 30 minutes to complete. The psychometric properties of the symptom report scale for this population will be examined. The pilot sample will be compared with a previously studied sample in terms of responses to individual items and global score on the symptom report scale. Responses to the open-ended items will be analyzed for themes, patterns and variations. The long-term goal is to test interventions that improve end-of-life care for elders living in alternative community Residential Care Facilities. This project supports the Healthy People 2010 goal of improving quality of life for individuals at the end-of-life.